Aku Ingin Punya Adik!
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Dia hanya gadis kecil yang manja, gadis kecil yang mungkin merasa kesepian dan butuh teman bermain. / "Kaa-san, Tou-san! Aku ingin punya adik!" / RnR Onegai?


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **** LaChocho Latte**

**WARNING: OC, Probably OOC, Typo.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^^**

Terlihat seorang wanita muda tengah membuat suatu masakan. Dengan cekatan wanita muda itu memasukkan beberapa bumbu kedalam masakan yang tengah ia buat. Setelah itu, ia mencicipi masakan yang ia buat. Setelah merasa sudah pas, wanita muda itu mulai menyajikan makanannya. Setelah selesai, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan suaminya di lantai dua.

_SREK_.

Terdengar suara decitan(?) saat wanita muda itu membuka pintu kamar.

"Shika-_kun_, ayo bangun!" ucap wanita muda itu seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya saat ia sudah berada didekat sang suami.

"Lima menit lagi, Ino," jawab sang suami – Shikamaru.

"Cepat bangun sekarang, tuan pemalas!" teriak Ino kesal, ia lalu mencubit pinggang sang suami. Membuat sang suami mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Ittai_, Ino! Iya, iya, aku bangun," ucap Shikamaru, lalu ia pun bangun dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Cepat mandi lalu pergi keruang makan," ucap Ino, lalu pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang tukang tidur itu. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berbalik –menatap suaminya, lalu berucap, "Jika kau kembali tidur, kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam, Shika."

_BLAM!_ Lalu pintu pun ditutup.

"Ck!" decak Shikamaru, lalu ia pun pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Ah, Shiina. Pantas saja saat _Kaa-san_ ke kamarmu kau tidak ada disana, ternyata kau sudah ada disini, nak," ucap Ino saat ia melihat putrinya sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Hehe, Shiina udah lapar, makanya Shiina kesini duluan, oh , iya, _Tou-san_ mana?" tanya Shiina kepada ibunya yang sekarang sudah duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"_Tou-san_ mu sedang mandi, tunggu sebentar lagi ya?" pinta Ino kepada Shiina, Shiina hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Shikamaru menghampiri mereka berdua, Shikamaru lalu duduk tepat disebelah Ino.

"_Ittadakimasu!"_ ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu merekapun menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Ino.

.

.

Sore harinya, Ino menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang menonton acara _televisi_ bersama putrinya. Ia pun mendudukkan diri di sebelah Shikamaru.

"_Ne_, Shika, antar aku belanja yuk? Sekarang," ajak Ino kepada Shikamaru, "_Onegai_," lanjutnya lagi, disertai dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya. Shikamaru yang melihat itu mau tak mau mengikuti permintaan istrinya itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Shikamaru.

"Shiina ikut!" seru Shiina.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Merekapun pergi menuju supermarket. Karena jarak rumah dan supermarket tidak terlalu jauh, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi kesana dengan berjalan kaki, sekalian jalan-jalan sore.

Setelah sampai di supermarket, mereka pun membeli bahan makanan, cemilan dan alat keperluan lain yang mereka butuhkan.

Setelah kira kira kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mereka selesai berbelanja. Mereka keluar supermarket dengan diiringi dengan seruan riang Shiina karena dibelikan _ice cream._

Saat ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja langkah Shiina terhenti. Ia memandang kepada dua orang anak –yang sepertinya kakak beradik– yang tengah tertawa bersama. Terkadang juga sang adik –anak yang paling muda— menampilkan mimik wajah kesal karena coklat yang di tangannya diambil oleh sang kakak – anak yang lebih tua –. Sang kakak yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum geli.

'Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali...' batin Shiina merasa iri karena dia tidak punya adik.

"Shiina? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Ino saat dilihatnya putrinya tidak mengikutinya—mereka. Ino dan Shikamaru pun menghampiri putrinya itu.

"Shiina?" ucap Shikamaru mengguncang pelan bahu Shiina.

"Hiks..."

"Eh?"

"Hikss... _Kaa-san, Tou-san_, Shiina mau punya adiik!" kata Shiina kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya, nanti kalau sudah waktunya ya, sayang," jawab Ino.

"Enggak mau! Maunya sekarang! Sekarang jugaaaa!" rengek Shiina. Ia melempar _ice cream _nya ke sembarang arah.

"Merepotkan."

"Shika!"

"Hueeeee! Shiina ingin punya adik! Hiks, sekarang juga!" Tangisan Shiina tambah menjadi-jadi, Ino panik bukan kepalang, karena banyak orang yang lewat memerhatikan mereka, ada juga yang terkekeh geli.

"Ssstt... Shiina, sudah ya, sayang, jangan menangis lagi," ucap Ino mencoba menghentikan tangisan Shiina.

"Enggaaa! Hueeee! Shiina ingin punya adik!"

"Shika! Bantu aku nenangin Shiina!" teriak Ino kesal karena dari tadi Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan Shiina yang sedang menangis.

"Haaah." Shikamaru menghela nafas, lalu ia pun mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi putrinya itu, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Shiina, "Shiina, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan adik dengan waktu cepat... err... kecuali kalau mengadopsi sih, tapi memangnya kau mau mempunyai adik tiri?"

"Enggak, hiks, Shiina maunya adik kandung," jawab Shiina akhirnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Shiina tunggu saja ya kedatangan sang adik," ucap Ino seraya tersenyum, ia pun lalu mengecup sebentar pipi Shiina.

"Berhentilah menangis, cantik," ujar Shikamaru.

"I-iya, hiks." Shiina pun menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Nah, itu baru namanya anak pintar, sekarang ayo pulang."

"_Tou-san_, gendong..." pinta Shiina. Ia pun merentangkan tangannya, meminta digendong. Shikamaru pun menyetujui permintaan Shiina. Lalu ia menggendong putri kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," Ucapnya kemudian. Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san,_" panggil Shiina.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab mereka berdua.

"Itu... _ice cream _Shiina jatuh di sana, padahal 'kan _ice cream_ nya belum habis," ucap Shiina seraya menunjuk tempat di mana _ice cream_ miliknya tergeletak tak berdaya.

Ucapan Shiina tadi sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Ino _sweatdrop_, 'Kau yang membuangnya, Shiina,' batin Shikamaru dan Ino.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

Ngoahahaha, La Chocho membawa fict baru lagi. Semoga fict ini ga gaje deh ya. #dordor.

Okeh, karena aku ga tau mau cuap cuap cetar apa lagi, yuk langsung kasih kritik/saran/dll lewat review. :D

Review Please?

V


End file.
